ben_reymondfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Reymond
Benjamin C.H. Reymond is an American media personality, musician, author, former professional basketball player, and current fugitive from the law for molesting his son Jimmy in the 1990s. He has released multiple songs as well as being a star sixth man for the Fawn Meadow Deer and Fawn Brook Bucks in the 1960s and 1970s. Musical Career Ben Reymond began his musical career in 1989 with the release of his first single "Bunny City". It did not chart on any platforms until 1991. In 1991 he released his second single "Jimmy's Little Ding-A-Ling" and due to its controversial message, it debuted at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100. In 2018, Reymond remastered and re-released the two singles and released them in a new album, titled Ben Reymond: The Album. Basketball Career Reymond began playing basketball at a young age and was a member of the varsity basketball team at Plainview High School from 1960 until his graduation in 1964. He was the #1 ranked player from Plainview and #32 overall in the state of New York, the only ranked player out of the 35 not to live in New York City. He attracted many colleges but eventually decided to attend Montecito Lofts University, the same university where TBA legend Robert "Buck" Jones played. College Career Reymond began his freshman season at MLU as the backup point guard for the Montecito Lofts Tigers. He averaged 11.1 PPG, 2.2 RPG, and 7.2 APG in 32 games and 3 starts and 28 minutes of play. He was awarded with the Northwestern Conference Sixth Man of the Year Award for his outstanding play. Reymond was named MLU's starting point guard for the sophomore season at MLU for Reymond. He averaged 14.7 PPG, 4.4 RPG and 9.8 APG in 40 games and 40 starts in 35 minutes, and led the NCAA in triple doubles with 14. Reymond was named to the Northwest Conference First Team with his outstanding play in the 1965-66 season. He declared for the 1966 TBA Draft after the season. TBA Career Reymond was selected with the 7th overall pick in the 1966 TBA Draft by the Fawn Meadow Deer. The pick was to put another dynamic guard alongside Elvin Johnson, a second year player who had been the best rookie in the league the year before. Reymond was expected to either start at shooting guard or come off the bench behind Johnson at the start of the season. Fawn Meadow Deer In Reymond's rookie season, the 1966-67 season, he started the year coming off the bench at point guard behind superstar Elvin Johnson. Reymond was arguably the best backup point guard in the league and was praised for being able to create shots for teammates and pass across the court. He was the leading scorer off the bench for the first half of the season for the Fawn Meadow Deer with 12.1 PPG as well as 10.1 APG and 6 triple doubles. He was moved into the starting lineup with 45 games left to play, and played shooting guard while Johnson played at point guard. Reymond finished the season with averages of 13.3 PPG, 10.7 APG, and 5.2 RPG. He was named to the All-TBA Rookie 1st Team after the season. The 1967-68 season showed Reymond playing as the starting shooting guard with Elvin Johnson at the 1. Reymond got off to a hot start averaging 11.8 assists in his first 20 games, but cooled off for the season as he finished averaging 12.6 PPG, 9.3 APG, and 5.4 RPG as Elvin Johnson became the dominant playmaker for the team after the first 30 games. The 1968-69 season featured Reymond starting the year off the bench behind Elvin Johnson to give the Deer a playmaker off the bench. In 80 games played he averaged 11.9 PPG, 9.8 APG and 3.9 RPG while playing 28.4 minutes a game. He was named the Sixth Man of the Year after the season. Reymond once again came off the bench to start the 1969-70 season but after an injury to Elvin Johnson 29 games in Reymond became the starter. He was named to the all-star team and finished the year averaging 14.8 PPG, 10.8 APG and 7.3 RPG. He had 31 triple doubles, a league record at the time. Reymond would only play 32 games in the 1971-72 season as he struggled with knee injuries and only managed to average 9.8 points, 9.1 APG and 3.1 RPG.